The present invention relates generally to a height adjustable bassinet and more particularly, to a bassinet that can be used as a cradle and has a bed portion, which can be detached from the bassinet to be used separately.
A bassinet is one of nursery goods. As shown in FIG. 10, a traditional bassinet 100 includes a cart 101 and a bed portion 102 fixedly attached to the cart 101. The cart 101 includes an upper frame consisting of two substantially reversed U-shaped members 103 each having two arms, and a lower frame consisting of four tubes 104 respectively fixed to one arm of the U-shaped members 103, two arcuate tubes 105, and four wheel assemblies 106 coupling the arcuate tubes 105 to tubes 104. In addition, two connecting rods 107 are provided along the long sides of the cart to connect two wheel assemblies 106 and a plurality of openings (not shown) are provided along each arm of the U-shaped members to allow height adjustment of the cart. A wheel 108 is provided to each of the wheel assemblies 107 and the wheel 108 can be retracted within the wheel assembly 107 to allow the arcuate tubes 105 to contact the ground so as to allow the bassinet to work as a rocking cradle.
Although the traditional bassinet can perform certain functions, the bed portion 102 of the traditional bassinet is fixedly screwed to the cart and unable to be detached form the cart to use separately. In addition, the height adjustment of the traditional bassinet is awkward because a user has to operate four locking members (not shown) on the tubes 104 to perform this height adjustment and this make the height adjusting very inconvenient.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a bassinet, which can be easily assembled and operated and a bed portion of the bassinet can be detached from the bassinet so as to use separately.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bassinet whose height can be easily and conveniently adjusted.
To achieve these and other objects, the bassinet according to the present application comprises a cart including a lower portion which has two substantially U-shaped members, and an upper portion movably coupled to the lower portion, wherein each of the U-shaped members has two arm tubes and an arcuate connection portion connecting two arm tubes and each arm tube has a plurality of height adjusting holes formed in a tube wall along an axial direction, and the upper portion comprises four vertical tubes and four connecting rods, one end of each vertical tubes being telescopely coupled to an arm tube of the U-shaped members and the other end is coupled to and adjacent vertical tube by a connecting rod, wherein each vertical tube has a slot formed in a tube wall thereof to align with the height adjusting holes; height adjusting means operablely coupled to the cart and adapted to allow a height of the cart may be adjusted by selectively interlocking the upper portion and the lower portion of the cart may; a bed portion detachably coupled to the upper portion of the cart; and four leg assemblies each coupled to a joint of the arm tube and the connection portion of the U-shaped members, wherein each leg assembly has a housing fixedly attached to the U-shaped members and a wheel unit retractably coupled to the housing.
According to one embodiment of the present application, the height adjusting means comprises at least one actuating device operably installed to the upper portion of the cart; at least one locking device installed inside the vertical tubes and having a lock member; at least one cable operably connecting the at least one locking device to the at least one actuating device such that the at least one locking device may selectively engage/disengage with the slot of the arm tube of the U-shaped members and one of the height adjusting holes in the vertical tubes under the operation of the at least one actuating device.
The bed portion comprises a bed, a frame fixed to the bed, attaching means provided to a bottom face of the bed and adapted to detachably couple the bed to at least two oppose connecting rods of the upper portion of the cart, a number of support members provided at the bottom face of the bed and arranged such that the support members will abut an inner side of the connecting rods while the bed portion is coupled to the cart. The attaching means comprises two substantially C-shaped coupling member disposed at two opposite sides of the bottom face of the bed. In addition, a height of each of the support members is the same and equals to a height of the attaching member.
The wheel unit comprises
It is to be appreciated that both the forging general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanations of the invention as claimed.